


Closet Cosplay

by Moonshine_Kei



Series: Tsukishima / Reader Vignettes [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26851963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonshine_Kei/pseuds/Moonshine_Kei
Summary: Trying to coordinate matching Halloween costumes. He loves it though :)
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Reader, Tsukishima Kei/You
Series: Tsukishima / Reader Vignettes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958716
Kudos: 26





	Closet Cosplay

“But look at this one, though. It’d be perfect.” You hold the couple’s 2 person costume aloft so Tsukishima can see it better. 

“… It’s never happening.” comes his voice from above, one of his huge hands pushing it back down to your level. His disinterest is palpable.

You feign shock at the cold dismissal. “You’re telling me you _don’t_ want to be trapped in a 9 foot long Brontosaurus costume with me all night? I thought you loved me, Kei,” you say as you place the abomination back on the hook. 

“Love has nothing to do with this. This is about my dignity.” He’s browsing the other costumes in the aisle idly, pausing occasionally to eye the less gaudy ones.

“Overrated. Love is about _sacrifice_. Sacrifice a little bit of that dignity and wear it with me!”

Tsukishima sighs as he approaches the rack where the tandem costume was hanging, inspecting it carefully. You know it’s over as soon as he spots the price tag.

“Well, I’m not _sacrificing_ $60 for this ridiculous thing just to wear it one night.”

_Okay, that’s fair_.“We could make it a yearly thing. It could be our signature look at parties.” His eyebrows furrow. “I would even pay for it?”

He doesn’t dignify that with a response, only shooting you a tight lipped glance. You know a lost cause when you see one, and switch to your backup plan.

“What if we just wear the same costume? We’d really be matching then.” You hand him two packages off the rack.

“… You’re really going for a theme here.” He holds the twin packages of _Sexy Velociraptor Tamer_ loosely, looking mildly horrified at the cover model.

“I just think you’d look really good in the shorts. Really accentuate those long legs.” He shifts on his feet at the compliment, snorting at the mental image. “If you’re feeling a little self-conscious, I could wear it and you could be my velociraptor.”

There’s light in his eyes as he quirks the side of his mouth up slightly, and you think for a moment that you might finally have a winner. 

“Absolutely not. Good try though.”

_Damn_. “What’s wrong with being the velociraptor to my sexy velociraptor tamer?” you whine, annoyed at being shot down, again, by Tsukishima. He’s turning to place both packages back on the pegs they belong to, looking a little withdrawn.

“It’s unnecessary to spend this much money on a stupid costume I’ll wear once when I have a perfectly good one already.” He’s moving again, eyes roaming over the wall of overpriced costumes on display. God, he’s so _practical_. It’s like dating a 40 year old sometimes.

“Oh yeah?” you snark at him, “I bet you just pull some clothes out of your closet and say you’re Alan Grant.”

He stills for a moment before picking up the pace, not meeting your eyes. There’s no way. There’s no WAY.

“Oh shut up. Am I right?!”

The tips of his ears are pink when he glances sideways at you, mouth pursed. “It’s… very convenient.”

He should have led with this. You can WORK with this. “Then what if I’m the Dr. Sattler to your Dr. Grant?”

He inclines his head and looks at you, eyes soft. There’s a real smile on his face this time. 

“Or - You can be Ian Malcolm - with the shirt open-”

Tsukishima turns on his heel and heads for the door.

“Just think about it!” you cry, following him out.


End file.
